Organizations and Factions
Starter In order to join an organization, a character must pay an entrance fee and pass an entrance exam by successfully making a skill check, as determined by the organization. One attempt to enter an organization can be made every two terms (a length of time that varies according to each organization). Once a character is enrolled, he must pay monthly dues or tithes to remain a member until his Fame score grants him the option to join the organization's staff. These costs, skills, and Fame score requirements vary by organization. To advance in fame and prestige a member must succeed at periodic skill checks or complete tasks that benefit his group. These extracurricular activities can include activities such as research, traveling, and adventuring; examples are noted in each organizations section. A character's Fame score tracks how successful he is in his organization. A low Fame score indicates he's a new or struggling member, while a high one could enable him to become a leader for the organization or a favored alumnus. To increase his Fame score in an organization, a character must either succeed at Training checks-skill checks with a DC of is 10 + his current organization Fame, or perform a specific task or other extracurricular activity for the organization. A character's Fame score increases by 1 every time he succeeds at a Training check or performs a task for his organization. Every time a character's Fame score increases, he earns an equal number of Prestige Points. The methods by which a character earns opportunities to attempt Training checks vary by organization. Benefits of Training A member's Fame score represents her status within her organization. For every 10 points of Fame, a member gains a cumulative +1 bonus on Diplomacy checks against members of her organization. A member's Prestige Points (PP) reflects the goodwill and personal favors she has built up during her education, and can be spent on awards. Fame is never expended-when an award lists only a required Fame score as a prerequisite, a member receives the award automatically when she achieves that Fame score. Prestige Points, when spent, are spent permanently. Members cannot spend Prestige Points during combat, and must spend them while at organization or otherwise able to contact organization representatives. Multiple members can't pool Prestige Points to obtain more expensive rewards, but a member can spend Prestige Points even if she is dead, petrified, or otherwise out of commission. This represents the member having made prior arrangements with her organization to perform certain actions on her behalf, such as having her raised from the dead. In this event, the member's actual location does not impact the Prestige Point cost. Each organization detailed in this chapter lists specific awards that are available only for members, along with their Fame and other prerequisites and Prestige Point costs. Organization-specific awards can be purchased only once unless otherwise noted. Skill Specialization Many of the prestige awards and forms of recognition that organizations grant members allow them to become specialized in skills. When a PC becomes specialized in a skill, that skill immediately becomes a class skill for him. To gain a specialization costs 1 PP. If the member gains that skill as a class skill from any other source (before or after purchasing the prestige resource), he gains a +1 competence bonus on those skill checks. A member may spend further PP to gain larger bonuses to a chosen skill. The cost to get a total +2 competence bonus is 3PP( for a total of 4 PP) +3 is 5PP (for a total of 9 PP), +4 is 7PP (for a total of 16 PP), +5 is 9PP (for a total of 25 PP) etc. Universal Benefits Aid (1 PP) You can gain the aid of another member. This grants you a +4 circumstance bonus on any one skill check but that check must be declare at the time the PP is spent. Multiple bonuses do not stack but several PP can be spent to augment multiple different rolls. This bonus cannot be used in a training check to advance in Fame and Prestige. Scholarship Aid '''You can spend 1 PP to pay tuition/dues/tithes etc. for one term '''Bodyguard(2 pp) '''For one week gain the services of a fighter 1/2 your level. Different classes or monsters are availible with DM approval. '''Spellcasting '''By spending the listed Prestige Point total, you can have any of the following spells cast for you (the CL in each case is the minimum possible for the spell). '''1PP ''cure moderate wounds'', dispel magic, lesser restoration, make whole, remove blindness/deafness, remove curse, remove disease, remove paralysis '' '''2PP 'atonement ''(8 PP to restore cleric/druid powers), ''break enchantment, cure serious wounds, greater dispel magic, neutralize poison, restoration(4 PP to remove permanent negative levels) 3PP ''heal'', regenerate 16PP ''greater restoration'',raise dead 32PP ''resurrection'' 77PP ''true resurrection'' Factions Apsis Consortium The Bellflower Network The Pathfinder Society Red Mantis Assassins Shackles Pirates Magic Schools The Acadamae The Arcanamirium The Magaambya The Oenopion Fleshforges Churches Abadar Asmodeus Cayden Cailean Erastil Gozreh Nethys Sarenrae Martial Groups Ironstock Hall The Gardeners